


Make It Last

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nature, Slightly Emotional, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching the Sunrise, sunrise, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: A quick cockles Drabble about them watching the sunrise together. Based on Misha's Insta post about him watching the sunrise.





	Make It Last

Misha woke up early, so early it wasn’t quite light out yet. He’d hoped to be up before sunrise, so he could sit outside and watch it rise. Misha opened the curtains behind the behind and saw the sky was turning from a black to a blueish and orangey color, as the sun was about to rise. Misha turned to the man lying next to him, the one snoring so loudly, Misha could barely hear himself think. Misha rolled his eyes. _It’s a good thing he’s cute_ he thought.

Jensen looked so peaceful while he slept. Even though the room was dark, Jensen’s freckles still stood out on his face. He looked adorable with them. He wished the makeup department wouldn’t cover them up so much. 

“Jensen. Jensen,” Misha shook the man, trying to wake up him.

Jensen groaned and buried himself further into the sheets.

“Babe, c’mon. We were gonna get up early so we could watch the sunrise before we drove to work today,” Misha said.

“How about you go watch the sunset and I’ll stay here in bed,” Jensen shot back.

“Nope. You’re getting up with me,” Misha was determined to get Jensen up.

“Make me,” Jensen said.

“I won’t kiss you until you get out of bed. I’m going downstairs to make you coffee, so if you want a kiss from me, you’re gonna have to come down and get it,” Misha said, as he walked down the stairs. 

_Damnit, Misha_

Jensen sighed, before slowly dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed. He staggered down the stairs, swearing out Misha in his head.

“Ah, look who finally decided to get his cute ass out of bed,”

“I’m only here for the kiss you promised me,” Jensen pouted.

Misha gave Jensen a long kiss on the lips.

“Your coffee will be ready soon, and my tea is almost done. After that we can head out back and watch the sunrise,” Misha said.

Jensen sat down in one of Misha’s kitchen chairs. “Why couldn’t I have fallen in love with someone normal? Someone whose idea of romance is not getting up at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise, why couldn’t I have fallen in love with someone like that?”

“Well, I don’t think you do normal, Jensen. I mean look at Danneel. She was quite different from you. And then there’s the fact that you fell in love with me, a man, despite already being married to a woman,” Misha pointed out, “Jensen, I don’t think you were ever going to end up with someone normal. In fact, you actually ended up with _two_ people who weren’t normal,” Misha grinned at that last part.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Alright. Let’s get this over with,” 

“That’s not the right attitude, Mr. Ackles. We are going to witness the beauty of a sunrise during a peaceful morning. You should be thinking about ways to make the fleeting moment last, not make it pass faster,”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jensen grumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Misha took the teabag out of his mug and threw it in the trash. 

“Okay, we both have our drinks and it’s almost time for the sun to rise. Let’s head to the couch out back so we can watch,”

Misha took Jensen by the hand, and led them out onto his back porch. Misha settled down on the couch, patting the space between his legs, telling Jensen to sit there. Jensen laid down, his back pressed to Misha’s chest. He cuddled into Misha’s muscular arms and chest. He felt so safe and at peace, when Misha held him. He hated to admit it, but with the sun just getting ready to rise, the birds beginning to chirp, it was pretty beautiful out. 

The two of them cuddled together, as they watched the sun come up, the sky turning from dark to light. The yellow and orange hues, with a little pink mixed in, filled the skyline. Both were awestruck by how beautiful it was. 

Jensen tore his gaze away from the sky and glanced up at Misha. He wasn’t sure what was more beautiful, the sunrise or the man cuddling him. 

“What is it?” Misha said, feeling Jensen’s eyes on him.

“Nothing,” Jensen quickly looked away, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No, really. What is it?” Misha said, in that voice that made you feel so comfortable to say anything you wanted to him. 

“It’s just beautiful,” Jensen said.

“Yeah, nature sometimes has a way of being both simple, yet beautiful,”

“I was actually thinking about how you’re beautiful,” Jensen blushed.

“And here I was thinking you were actually starting to appreciate the beauty of nature, but really you were doing what you always do, staring at me,” 

“Hey, I was actually looking at the sunrise, too. It is beautiful, Misha,”

“It is. I often like to sit here and just think or meditate. Nature is really quite relaxing and helps me calm my mind. Not to mention, it’s so beautiful,”

“It is, Mish. I’m not a fan of getting up early, you know me, but there isn’t anyone I’d rather get up early for, than you. I get why you come out here. Just being out here for a few minutes with you, and I feel so calm, like the craziness of our lives doesn’t matter. And I wish we could just stay in this moment forever,”

“I do too, Jensen. I usually like to come out here alone. It helps me get away from everything. But, I think I may like being out here with you, more. Just the two of us, curled up here. If we didn’t have lives and jobs, I’d suggest we just stay here and never get up,”

Jensen leaned up and kissed Misha.

“I love you, Mish,” Jensen said, looking into those stunning blue eyes.

“I love you, too, Jensen,” Misha smiled back. He could get lost in those gorgeous green eyes.

They couldn’t stay here forever, but they sure as hell were gonna make it last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my quick fluff. Hello again, my Twitter friends, if you're reading this. I know I have a few comments to reply to, and I will soon!


End file.
